


The Final Draft

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Cassandra have been avoiding each other since things with Prospero were resolved. Ezekiel thinks he knows why and Ray decides to help by adding a new room to The Library's Corridor of Doors. Set after the events of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Draft

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to finish. I started working on it after the finale aired but got stuck for a while. Thanks to justlook3 for helping unstick me toward the end! Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Happy reading!  
> angellwings

This was the second case in a row to leave Ezekiel’s memory fuzzy around the edges. He remembered much more of Cicely than he did of the Video Game, though. The big things stuck out the most. It was the little things that came to him at the oddest moments. And then there were the fake memories that were planted in his head as a part of the spell. It was hard sometimes to discern what was real and what wasn’t. Especially given who he’d been stuck in that town with.

The memories of Stone and Cassandra blurred the most. Mostly because occasionally they still looked at each other the way they did while under the spell. Even Agent Jones knew “heart eyes” when he saw them. He also occasionally wondered where their stories would have gone if they stayed there. He questioned things that existed in their stories because according to Ariel it indicated their deepest desires. Even things that didn’t happen could indicate those desires.

For example, an Indiana Jones version of Stone who appeared to have kept his distance from his pretty young female students who were very interested in their professor. So much distance that he’d ruined a badass motorcycle but tacking a sidecar on to it. Who does that? No one really _wanted_ a sidecar on a motorcycle. Not unless they were out to prove a point.

Or Cassandra being conveniently unattached to _anyone_. He knew Cassandra had dreams that had nothing to do with romance. In fact, he’d be willing to bet that she never planned on or thought of serious romance until joining up with the Library. With that Brain Grape in her head what was the point? But Cassandra now was very different from Cassandra then. She wanted to care for someone else and have them care for her. So why wouldn’t that be a part of her happily ever after? Unless, she had someone in mind already and the spell knew it wouldn’t need to provide that particular story element.

When he put those things together with the excessive amounts of “heart eyes” he witnessed as himself and Agent Jones it spelled only one possibility. Cassandra and Stone had the hots for each other. He remembered Agent Jones and Sheriff Baird discussing the other two members of their group on more than one occasion as if it were inevitable. He was fairly certain they’d placed bets on when it would happen. But again, some things were fuzzy and muddled. Both things that had struck him as odd about their stories now made sense. He believed that eventually the story would have brought Cassandra and Stone together.

This belief was backed up by not only what he remembered but by the way those particular colleagues of his were currently acting. They avoided talking about Cicely at all costs. They were not discreet about it either. It was as if they had a silent pact to forget it had ever happened. Once Prospero was defeated, things had died down, and Flynn and Eve had been returned to them an awkward tension had manifested between them. Cassandra busied herself with organizing her lab and Stone got back to work on his portion of the inventory and they avoided each other whenever possible.

Which was becoming inconvenient for Ezekiel. He ended up having to choose one or the other and then never hearing the end of it once he chose. If he didn’t choose he ended up doing double the work. Ezekiel Jones barely did his own portion of the work let alone _double_ the work required.

This madness had to stop.

He’d been contemplating various plans to break the weird tension, but none of them felt quite right. He had his list of areas and rooms to check as he wandered through the Library trying to think. He was so focused on his problematic coworkers that he almost missed a new door in the Corridor of Doors. He paused and then backtracked to take a look at the new door.

A smirk slowly spread across his face and he chuckled to himself. “Perfect.” He glanced up at the ceiling of The Library with a grateful smile. “Ray, you’re a genius.”

He immediately ran off to find Cassandra and Stone. This was just what they needed. 

* * *

 

Cassandra had been working quite happily when Jones suddenly came bursting in and grabbed her wrist. He didn’t even ask or tell her where they were going. He just dragged her off into the Stacks. Never mind that she’d been in the middle of organizing her lab supplies. Ezekiel pulled out his phone and followed the map on the screen until they reached the section Stone had been assigned. She ducked her head and avoided his gaze and Stone returned the favor as Ezekiel dragged him away from his work too.

“Jones,” Stone said with a huff. “I ain’t got time for this.”

“What was that the Professor version of you said?” Ezekiel asked with a teasing grin. “Oh yeah, I remember now. You _make_ time for what’s _important_. Well, mate, this is important.”

Jacob huffed. He knew he’d been trapped. Even more frustrating, he’d been trapped with his own words.

They stopped suddenly about halfway down the Corridor of Doors and Ezekiel turned them both to face a specific door.

“Look!” He said excitedly as he pointed to the door in front of them.

“No way,” Cassandra said with a grin.

“It can’t be,” Stone said with a smirk. “How is this even possible?”

“The Library must have wanted us to have it. Or must have known we’d still want it,” Ezekiel told them.

“Jenkins did say the Library is space folded amongst space. If it has unlimited space it could theoretically pick up any location and add it to it’s rooms. Provided the room was significant enough,” Cassandra said as she took a step closer to the door. “I can’t believe it, though.”

“Of all the rooms it could add,” Jacob said with a chuckle. “It’s adds our bar.”

Cassandra reached out and ran a hand over the words “The Final Draft” that was printed on the window in the door. It looked exactly like the front door to their bar in Cicely. The Library, it seemed, wanted them to have a memento from their happily ever afters.

“Let’s go!” Cassandra said with a giggle. She eagerly pushed the door open and sprinted inside.

She was followed by Stone who was smiling after her affectionately. Yet another dopey lovestruck smile that Ezekiel was forced to witness, by the way. He let the door close behind Stone to take a moment to roll his eyes and sigh. He was so tired of watching these two dorks dance around each other. He huffed and moved to push the door open but frowned when it wouldn’t budge. He pushed as hard as he could but he couldn’t get the door open. That was interesting.

A sign suddenly appeared on the door in a cloud of gold sparkling magic and Ezekiel stopped trying to get the door open to read it. He laughed and glanced up at the ceiling of the Library again. The sign read “CLOSED” in big letters and hung carelessly from a nail on the doorframe.

“You’re worse than me,” Ezekiel yelled. “Just so you know, I support this decision one hundred and ten percent. Are you a betting man, Ray? Because I’d be willing to wager on how _long_ they’ll have to be in there.”

A book hit his shoulder and fell to the floor and he bent down to pick it up. It was a journal and scribbled inside it in shimmery gold ink were the words, “what are the stakes?”

Ezekiel laughed loudly and searched for a pen to answer. The more time he spent here, the more he really liked The Library. Who knew he’d enjoy being friends with a building so much?

* * *

 

The door closed behind Jacob and he heard a distinct click. He spent enough time with Ezekiel Jones to know that sound. That was the sound of a lock. He rushed to the door to find no latch on their side of the door. He tried pulling but the door didn’t budge an inch. His attempts had caught Cassandra’s attention and she sprinted over to him from the bar where she’d been admiring all the details she’d missed the first time around.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“The door won’t open,” Jacob said with a furrowed brow. He huffed and banged a hand on the door. “Jones! You open this door right now!”

Jones chuckled on the other side of the door and they heard him yell through the frosted glass. “I can see why you’d assume this was my doing and I do hate to disappoint, _but_ this was not me, Stone. Promise.”

Jacob glared at the door and tried to decide if he believed him.

Cassandra cleared her throat from her spot next to him and smiled and nodded with a small grin. “Ezekiel doesn’t lie, remember? He’s telling the truth. And you and I both know that if he had locked us in here, he would definitely take credit for it.”

He huffed and leaned against the door. “If not him, then who?”

They heard Ezekiel laugh before he spoke again. “Who would be able to lock any door in this entire place? Go on, I’ll give you one guess.”

Cassandra and Jacob shared a surprised look as they both realized who the culprit had to be.

“You’re saying The Library did this?” Cassandra asked. “Why?”

There was no answer from the other side of the door and Jacob rolled his eyes. “Guess we’re on our own for the answer to that question.”

Cassandra nodded her agreement and then glanced around the bar. “Well, it could be worse,” she told him. “We could be stuck behind the door that leads to the hive of giant bees.”

Jacob laughed and nodded. “True, at least we got beer behind this door.”

“Which we should enjoy,” she told him. “We might be here a while.”

“After you,” he said as he motioned for her to lead the way to the bar area.

She stepped behind the bar and pulled out two bottles. Cassandra handed one across the bar to Jacob and then opened the other for herself. She glanced around the room with a large smile and shook her head with a chuckle.

“What?” Jacob asked her with a small grin of his own.

“I just...well, part of me can’t believe that we chose to stay together. I mean out of all of our desires the one that made the biggest impact on the story we created was the desire to stay with each other,” she told him. “That desire created this bar and a reason for us to remain a team. We worked together to catch art thieves out of a bar that we owned together. It sounds ridiculous but I was more than willing to believe it because…because it kept us together.”

“Hey, if the Library didn’t exist I wouldn’t mind making that my reality. It was an awful lot of fun while it lasted,” he agreed as he took a sip of his beer.

“We didn’t really lose that,” she said. “Not in the ways that matter most. I mean, okay, maybe I’d love to actually be an astronaut who owns ponies but I still have the other half of that daydream. I have all of you and the ability to save the world, twice before Friday. I don’t need to be an astronaut as long as I have that.” She paused to take a sip of her own beer before she continued. “And _you_ don’t need a spell to be a professor. After all, you’ve already taught class, even if it was just for a day.”

She smiled at him affectionately as he leaned against the bar and grinned at her.

“Very true,” he admitted. “That was definitely a highlight of the year so far.”

“Although, if you do decide to teach at a university, don’t teach at Wexler,” she said as she too leaned against her side of the bar, leaving only a few inches in between them. “I wouldn’t want to worry about you disappearing as 1 in 5 of their professors tend to do, apparently.”

“That would be something though, at any other university,” he said as he smiled softly at her. “Me teaching and then you…you could have one of those labs in the Science building and you could experiment to your heart’s content.”

“I could, couldn’t I?” She asked happily. “I think I would enjoy that just as much as being an astronaut. There’s nothing I enjoy more than experimental physics. It sounds pretty perfect,” she said before she continued hesitantly with a shy smile. “For both of us. You’d get to talk about Dutch Colonial architecture or art or languages or literature or any of the other millions of things you know everyday,” she told him with a chuckle. “What more could either of us ask for?”

He cleared his throat awkwardly and studied his beer bottle closely as he spoke. “Yeah, what else could there be, huh?”

“How long do you think the Library will keep us here?” Cassandra asked as she stared at the door thoughtfully.

“As long as Ray needs to, I guess,” Jacob answered. “Obviously, he wants us alone for some reason.”

“But why?” Cassandra asked with a furrowed brow. “I mean maybe before Prospero I could understand it, but I think we’ve moved past most of our issues. Haven’t we?”

She turned a hesitant look on him and he smiled softly in response.

“We have,” he told her. “We definitely have.”

She smiled brightly at him for a lingering moment. So brightly that he had to remind himself to breathe.

“So, then what does Ray want from us?” Cassandra asked.

Jacob scratched the back of his neck for a long moment and then reluctantly answered her question. “Well, uh, we have been avoiding each other for a few weeks. Might have something to do with that.”

She froze and gave him a startled look. “Y—you knew I was avoiding you?”

He smirked at her and chuckled. “Neither of us were very discreet, Cassie. You had to have noticed I was avoiding you too.”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. “I did.”

“Why were we avoiding each other, exactly?” He asked her. He knew why he was avoiding her but he was very curious as to why she was avoiding him.

Cassandra blushed and took a large sip of her beer before she answered him. “I think you know why,” she told him.

He nodded and cleared his throat. “Because we had a… _thing_?”

She laughed lightly at his hesitant expression and nodded. “If that’s what we’re calling a long time mutual flirtation and one and a half dates then sure.”

“One and a half dates?” He asked in confusion.

“The coffee date where you rehearsed your lecture started as a friend thing and can only count as a half date,” Cassie clarified.

“So, the only full date we had was—“

“The projection booth at the Planetarium,” she said with a grin.

He grinned at her in return. “It was a good date.”

She giggled and blushed lightly. “A very good date.”

“Let me ask you something, how come every thing else we did under that spell is a blur but you and me— _us_ —is as clear as a real memory?” He asked her as he peeled back a bit more of the label on his beer bottle. “I remember that more than anything else and the only reason that could be is that what happened between us wasn’t—“

“It wasn’t part of the spell,” she told him with a nod. “Not for me at least, but I didn’t know if it was for you…or if my wanting it made it happen and I didn’t know how to ask you so I just…”

“Decided avoiding me was the safer option?” He asked knowingly.

She nodded and stared down at the bar.

Jacob reached out and placed his hands on top of hers to get her to look up at him. She met his eyes and he smiled softly at her. “I did the exact same thing.”

“You did?” She asked hopefully.

“I didn’t know how to approach it or even if I should but I can’t be around you without thinking about it and I knew eventually I wouldn’t be able to shut up about it so I just thought it better to stay away,” he said softly. “Probably not the best strategy but I panicked.”

“Sounds like we both did,” Cassandra told him as she squeezed his hands. “And it sounds like Ray got tired of waiting for us to work it out on our own.”

“And enlisted Ezekiel’s help,” Jake muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“Probably,” Cassandra said with a chuckle. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Good point,” Jacob said with a smirk. “So, now what?”

“Now?” She asked with a nervous gulp.

“The door is still locked,” Jacob said as he motioned to the door. “I have not heard the latch click again. That conversation we had clearly wasn’t all Ray was after.”

“Oh,” she said as she glanced at the door with a frown. “I mean we cleared the air, right? What else is there?”

Jacob took a small sip of his beer and then ran a hand through his hair nervously. “We could a _real_ date,” he suggested reluctantly.

She gave him a started look. “A date? Like a date _date_?”

“We had fun on the fake one, didn’t we?” He asked with a teasing grin.

Cassandra blushed and nodded. “We did.”

“And we’ve established that those dates weren’t really a part of the spell. We remember it too clearly for that,” he added. “So, if it wasn’t a part of the spell then it must be something we both genuinely want, right?”

She smirked at him knowingly. “You’re trying to use logic against me, aren’t you?”

He grinned and shrugged. “Trying? Or succeeding?”

She smiled brightly and nodded. “Succeeding.”

“If it’s something we both want then I think we owe it to ourselves to give it a shot. A real date in the real world,” Jacob said as he met her eyes with an affectionate smile. “What do you think?”

She blushed and smiled shyly at him. “I think what you’re saying makes perfect sense, Jacob.”

“Yeah?” He asked hopefully.

She nodded and closed the distance between them to place a soft and sweet kiss on his lips. “Yes. We should go on a date. Tonight, in fact.”

They smiled at each other for a long lingering moment and just as Jacob began to lean in for another kiss the latch clicked on the door and it slowly opened away from them.

Cassandra looked toward the door and chuckled. “Ray must’ve gotten what he wanted.”

“So did I,” Jacob said as she turned to face him again. He grinned at her and then kissed her slowly and deeply as he leaned across the bar. For a quiet moment it was as if nothing in the world existed but them. But as with every moment, it had to end sometime.

“Geez,” a voice said from the door. “I think I preferred the dopey staring. This is just gross.”

Jacob and Cassandra both stopped to turn and stare at Ezekiel as he leaned against the open door frame.

“No one said you had to be here, Jones. You’re free to leave anytime you want,” Jacob said with a huff.

Ezekiel chuckled. “Hey, this is my bar too. Or don’t you remember that part?”

“Unfortunately, I do,” Jacob answered.

“Good, glad we’re on the same page then,” Ezekiel said as he stepped behind the bar, pulled out a beer and leaned on the bar next to Cass. “So, what are we talking about?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. “You know exactly what we’re talking about.”

Ezekiel grimaced and then nodded. “Right, gross. Let’s change the subject.”

Jacob bit back a groan and took a long sip of his beer. He needed to ask Ray if there was anyway he could interfere with Ezekiel’s ridiculously bad timing or at least give them a heads up. 

 


End file.
